Family Reunion
by Maty-chan101
Summary: Beato has invited her sisters over for a reunion of sorts, but one sister isn't happy with her. Warning: Possible OOC, Possible bad grammar, blah blah BLAAAAH!


**I don't know whether to call this crack or...I just don't know XD**

**I always thought Beato was part of the Gorgon family, she just acted like a Soul eater antagonist. **

**Okay** **so you know the drill, Rated K+ so...no worries, Warning: Possible OOC, Possible bad grammar, blah blah BLAAAAH! ENJOY~!**

( Beato's POV )

How many years has it been...since i've seen my sisters. 500 years since I left my sisters to become the Golden Witch...and now...I called them here for a Family Reunion of sorts. Arachne, my older sister, Medusa and Shaula, my younger sisters, are coming to see me. I was nervous if they'd accept my invitation for tea, I miss them so. I slumped in my chair, staring at the clock, noon was the time they'd arrive...I hope. The clock stroked noon and I turned to see three young ladies in the three chairs across from me...my sisters...they had came!

( Third Person POV )

Beato was staring at her sisters, shocked seeing how much they have grown in the past 500 years. "What's wrong sister, you'll burn through us if you continue to stare." Arachne spoke, Beato shook her head. "Pardon me...it's just been so long." Beato apologized. "It has, hasn't it? My, you haven't changed at all, have you~?" Medusa giggled, Beato smiled. "You flatter me. Please, have some tea." Beato snapped her fingers as four cups of tea appeared infront of them, they took their cups and placed them on their laps. "I don't believe you called us all the way over here just for tea." Arachne said. "I just thought we could catch up, it's...been lonely here." Beato said sadly. "Hmph, well, what did you expect?" Shaula sneered. "Hold your tongue Shaula! Be grateful you were even allowed to come!" Arachne scolded, Shaula just turned her head angry. Beato sighed. "I suppose you are still upset with me for leaving, correct?" Beato asked, but got no reply. "Ignore her Beato, she's just being childish." Medusa said, Beato smiled at her.

"Shaula does have a point though." Arachne said, as she sipped her tea. "What do you mean?" Medusa asked. "You can never find things to do if you're cramped up on this little island." Arachne answered, Beato giggled. "Trust me, i've been having more fun than you can possibly imagine, dear sister." She giggled more. "But enough about me~! Medusa, i heard you've been blessed with a child, I know i'm a bit late but, Congrats~!" She said smiling, Medusa just sighed. "I don't think blessed is the right word." She said, placing her hand on her forehead. "Hm? But i remeber you going on and on about how you wanted to be a mother when we were young." Beato said. "The child I have is nothing but a pain, never doing what I tell her to do. She's nothing but a nuiscence." ( **P.S. If an arguement starts up about Crona's gender in the reviews, I am taking this fic down. I am serious! **)

"Well that's a bit harsh don't you think?" Beato asked. "It's Medusa, what did you expect?" Arachne laughed, Medusa scoffed. "Ha ha ha, funny." She said sarcastically. "What about you Arachne? Started a family of your own?" Beato asked. "Please, I have other important things to do than start a family. Like taking down Lord Death." Arachne said. "Who?" Beato asked confused. "The God of this world! Geez, has being stuck here made you loose brain cells." Shaula scoffed. "Shaula! That's enough!" Medusa shouted. "I'm just saying!" Shaula shouted back. The two of them just stared daggers at each other. "Shaula...i don't know how many time I have to apologize but i'll do it-"

"YOU COULD SAY IT A MILLION TIMES BUT I REFUSE TO FORGIVE YOU FOR LEAVING US!" Shaula shouted at her, Beato looked down. Arachne walked up to Shaula and slapped her. Beato and Medusa wide eyed while Arachne just glared at her youngest sister. "How childish can one person be. Your older sister was kind enough to bring you here, she has showered you with honesty and kindness ever since you were young, and yet you continue to act like this? It has been 500 years, it's about time you grow up!" Arachne scolded, Shaula's bangs covered her eyes as she sat silently. Arachne walked beside Beato and kneeled down to her. "I apologize for Shaula's behaviour, if I knew she'd act this way, I would never have brought her." Arachne apologized, Beato looked at her sadly. "It's alright, but what you did wasn't necessary." She said. "Then i'm sorry for my behaviour as well..." Arachne apologized again. "It's alright..." Beato said sadly. "I think we have overstayed our welcome..." Arachne stood up and walked to Medusa and Shaula. "We should go."

"But..." Beato tried to protest but she couldn't think of anything to say. "...How about you come back to Baba Yaga's castle with me. Then we can talk more." Arachne suggested, Beato looked at her surprised, the smilied. "That sounds lovely." She said, standing up. "I would invite you to my place, but it's nothing compared to Arachne's." Medusa giggled. "I doubt that, but thank you for your company...all three of you." Beato thanked, looking at Shaula, Shaula looked back at her with tears. "...I'm sorry sister..." She apologized, Beato smiled and hugged Shaula. "I forgive you...I missed you so much." She said, as a tear fell down her cheek. Shaula broke down and cried into Beato's chest, apologizing over and over again. "I'm sorry sister! I-i'm so sorry! I missed you so much as well! I-I've been so lonely! Please forgive me! I love you!" Shaula sobbed. "It's alright...I understand...I love you too." Betao comforted, she then heard someone else in tears and turned to see Medusa was tearing up. "Medusa?"

"I-i'm not crying damn it!" She said, trying to hide her tears, Beato just laughed, as well as Arachne.

_Oh...how I missed my sisters so..._

**YAY DONE~! OH THE FEELS! THE FEEEELLLLS! XD**

**I hope you enjoyed that, as much as I did writing it. I have many more ideas for Umineko crossovers with Beato-chan~!**

**So see ya soon lovelies~!**


End file.
